Zootopia 2: The Video Game Case
by soulripper13
Summary: (Sequel to the Neon Claw Case) After Judy confessed her feeling for Nick the two have been seeing each other. but when a new set of crimes mimics the plot of a Video Game that Nick plays The Duo is tasked with finding out as much as possible. what connects the crimes to the Game and can the Two Cops stop the criminal before it's Game Over
1. Late Night Conversation

It was a rainy night in Zootopia as most of the residents were indoors as Nick was sitting on his bed hearing the rain pattering. tomorrow was Sunday and his day off and he was watching a movie on TV eating a bag of chips. Nick fumbled with the remote turning off the TV as he got up

"Now that was an interesting movie" The Fox thought to himself pushing a button which read eject as the TV spit the disk out on a tray. Nick put his finger in the disk hole putting it back in the case as he turned to a cardboard box full of cases with various disks. Nick put the box under his bed turning on his video game console. Nick picked up his controller turning opening the game which was an RPG. Nick's character was dropped into a forest.

Nick's character was a fox identical to his real self wearing a green tunic wearing a great sword on his back. Nick put his headset on as he proceeded to play for a good hour fighting other characters in the digital forest drawing out the sword swinging it at a tiger character who was branding a mace as Digital Nick blocked the attack with striking the tiger's feet as the Tiger went down.

Nick continued playing until his cell phone buzzed. Nick paused his game pulling out the phone. as he expected it was Judy video calling him as she usually did in the morning. Nick ran his finger across the green button

"Hey Carrots" Nick spoke into the phone seeing the video of Judy in her kiddy pajamas

"Morning Nick" Judy said also curled into her bed with one hand holding the phone, the other behind her head

"Aww that's a real C-word pose" Nick said as the bunny blushed, both at his compliment and the fact that he has started using C-word when speaking to her.

"So what you doing up Judy?" Nick asked as she smiled

"I couldn't sleep so I'm just laying here...thinking" Judy flirted as Nick smiled hearing a faint buzzing

"What's that buzzing?" Nick asked as Judy turned a little

"That's...my phone...I'm getting _a lot_ of texts" Judy replied covering up as Nick chuckled

"You and I both know you're a better liar than that" Nick replied

"Ok, I'm playing with the birthday present you got me" Judy said holding a piece of plastic shaped like a carrot which was buzzing

"I Knew you'd like it, can I see" Nick replied flirting as she smirked

"No" she teased putting the carrot back under the sheets as she withdrew her hand wiggling her fingers

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow than Judy" Nick said as Judy blew him a kiss before the screen went black. Nick and Judy have been dating for a while. she confessed her love for him during a recent case and the two have been more flirty in their private lives, and managing to keep a professional attitude when on the clock. Nick put the phone on his nightstand. after another 30 minutes of gaming he turned his game off curling into his bed ready to sleep.

In Judy's apartment the bunny pulled the toy from under the sheets turning it off as she ran her smooth tongue across the orange ribbed plastic, the clear juice in her mouth as she placed it in her pillow clenching to the big pillow heading to sleep as she got one last view out the window seeing the rain.


	2. Road Trip

The next morning Nick woke up as he got off the bed. Nick wearing his boxers approached the bathroom opening the door and carrying his clothes. Upon turning the valve the hot water rushed hitting the floor as Nick got undressed stepping into the the shower the Fox proceeded eating breakfast; as he sat at the table with a bowl of dry cereal in front of him. Nick ran the spoon thru his dry flakes chewing on the cereal.

As Nick was halfway thru his breakfast the door was being knocked on as Nick stood up a bit annoyed at being interrupted

"I'm Coming" Nick said putting the spoon down as he approached the door turning the handle. Nick pulled open the door seeing no one in sight as he caught a quick glance of kids running down the hallway

"Damn kids" Nick thought to himself closing the door.

A good hour later Nick was locking his door as he began to take a walk down the complex hallway. Walking down the stairs Nick made his way to his Mailbox reaching for his key, opening the metal door. The only thing in the box was a letter from his mother. Nick opened it reading the letter only to see it was about how she was doing. Nick wondered she she didn't just call him like post people but he kept in touch with his mother by writing.

Nick put the envelope in his pocket feeling two paws on his back as he turned facing Judy

"Expecting Me" The Bunny joked

"It's about time you showed up Carrots" Nick remarked as they left the complex

"So what do you want to do on our day off?" Nick added as Judy blushed

"Actually there is something you could do for me" Judy replied as Nick smiled

"Sure what is it?" Nick asked

"Would you mind driving me to Bunnyburrow, My parents said they had something for me?" Judy requested as Nick shrugged

"Wow this early in the morning and we're already set for some crazy adventure" Nick stated walking to his convertible with her as she sat in the front seat as he put the keys in the ignition starting the car as the radio started as Nick gently pushed his foot on the gas starting the car. The two were driving around Savannah central

"So I assume you actually know the way" Nick said looking to Judy

"Of Course I Do" Judy replied in sense of being insulted

"Then could you please tell me where to go?" Nick asked

"Just make a left on the dirt road when it comes up, keep going that way eventually you'll make it" Judy stated

"Judy I Doubt It's a straight dirt road to there" Nick replied going down the road

"What, It's out of the city" Judy replied in defense

"But one straight dirt road leads there, I don't see how that's logical" Nick replied

"It's not straight, It make turns and forks, It just happens to be the main route, you see" Judy stated pointing to a sign

"Bunnyburrow 20 miles" Nick read as Judy laughed playfully smacking him as Nick slammed the brakes causing Judy to fly into the windshield turning wide-eyed as she slid down onto the floor

"That didn't hurt" Judy stated getting up refastening her seat belt

"Got you Carrots" Nick replied

"Don't do that Nick" Judy recoiled in shock

"Sorry" Nick chuckled as he pushed the gas heading to Bunnyburrow.


	3. Family Lunch

Nick got view of the town sign stopping the car in the town

"So this is Bunnyburrow, not at all what I expected" Nick stated examining the area

"Why, what were you expecting?" Judy asked smirked

"Honestly I was expecting a series of underground tunnels, hence the name" Nick explained

"It's just a name" Judy explained opening the door getting out

"I'll just stay in here" Nick said a bit nervous

"Wow, I've never expected you to be red faced about my home" Judy smirked

"I Just Don't want to make a scene" Nick confessed as Judy shrugged

"Fine, I'll be right back" Judy said walking toward her family house knocking gently as the was opened attached to a chain lock as her father was looking out. Judy smiled at him waving at her father

"Who is it Stu?" a voice asked from another room

"It's Judy" Stu replied undoing the lock opening the door

"Hi Dad" Judy said entering the house. The Hopps house was decorated in a nice farmhouse style as she walked down the hall

"Judy!" an array of voice said as a group of bunnies rushed hugging

"Oh hey guys" Judy said to her siblings breaking the hug

"Great to see you Judy, I was making stew if you want some" Bonnie said from the kitchen chopping up veggies on a cutting board putting them in a pot to boil

"Sure, I could use some home cooking, I'm gonna check out my old room" Judy said

"Okay sweetie, It's just as you left it" Bonnie said as Judy walked down the halls as she came to hallway loaded with doors. the were decorating with various stickers and childish things as approach one of them reading Judy on a paper carrot with glitter coated glue. Judy opened the door revealing a tiny room, a little the size of her apartment. considering how many siblings she had the 250+ rooms were really small. Judy entered the room running her hand across the nightstand picking up a toy as she turned to her dresser seeing the hat to her childhood cop uniform.

The flashbacks of Judy wearing it around Bunnyburrow as a kid came back to head. Judy always like pretending she was a cop, writing tickets to the other kids as she heard a knock on the wall

"The stew's ready, you can stay for lunch if you want" Bonnie said as she looked at Judy

"I should be getting back to Zootopia Mom, But i guess lunch couldn't hurt" Judy stated texting on her phone.

In the car Nick was playing a game on his phone as his phone buzzed seeing a text from Judy

"Nick, I will be having lunch with my family, be out soon" the message said.

In the house Judy was sitting with her siblings eating stew

"Thanks for having me for lunch" Judy said dipping a piece of bread in her bowl of soup as Stu put a small box on the table

"Happy Birthday Jude" Bonnie said as Judy picked up the box

"Aww Thanks" Judy said finishing her lunch.

After Lunch Judy opened the box seeing her gift

"I Love it" Judy said closing the box tucking it underarm as she hugged her parents

"Call us when you get back" Stu waved as Judy opened the door leaving

"I Miss her already" Bonnie replied.


	4. The Drive Back

The two were driving down the dirt road as Nick was glancing quickly to Judy before facing the Dirt road

"So what did your parents get you for your birthday?" Nick asked turning on the road as Judy peeked in the box

"I'm not telling you" she replied smiling as Nick smirked

"Guess you are protective sometimes" Nick remarked as he glared to a gas station on the side of the road

"I need some fuel, and some gas" Nick stated pulling over near a pump. Nick got out looking to Judy holding a box

"I'm going in to pay, you mind pumping?" Nick asked as Judy sighed getting out as she set the present on the seat.

"You want anything?" Nick asked The Bunny as she stood at the pump

"A Chocolate covered Carrot, if they carry them Judy watched Nick going into the station as she walked to the pump waiting for the green light telling her to pump the gas. Inside Nick walked across one of the fridge doors picking up a grape juice. as Nick walked to the counter picking up a chocolate cover carrot wrapped in plastic seeing Buck deer behind the counter

"These a slice of mushroom pizza and 20 dollars in gas" Nick said placing the two items on the counter as the cashier rang him up

"That will be 25.59, cash or credit" The buck asked as Nick held up a plastic card swiping it.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day" The buck said handing Nick a bag of the items. The Fox left the station where Judy was filling the car as Nick stood beside her opening the cardboard box as he pulled out the slice folding it in half taking a bite from it before handing Judy the wrapped carrot as she unwrapped it taking a nibble. upon finishing the pizza slice nick removed the juice threw the box and bag in the trashcan next to the pump, hearing a click he removed the pump hanging it up entering the car putting the bottle in the drink holder starting the car.

So we still have time today, you want to do anything?" Nick asked heading back on the road as Judy was nibbling on her carrot.

"I Guess we could watch a movie?" Judy suggested

"I'm down for that, maybe I'll give you one of those Paw massages you like so much" Nick joked

"I'm holding you to that" Judy replied setting her feet on the dash curling her bunny toes as Nick turning making contact with the pavement road heading to Savannah Square as Nick noticed the station

"You want to stop by the station, see if we missed out on anything" Nick asked already knowing the answer pulling over to the side as the two got out approaching the police station.

Judy and Nick, I thought you two had off today" Clawhauser said who was watching a Gazelle music video on his phone as he paused and put it down.

"We are, we just thought We'd check in see what we missed" Judy replied

"Well it's been a fairly slow day though Mchorn managed to stop a street racer, but besides that it's been pretty slow" Clawhauser said as Nick sighed

"Well see you tomorrow Benjamin" Nick said leaving with Judy as the two made their back to the convertible as the two were driving back

"You Know Judy, I've never asked you, What made you want to be an officer?" Nick asked heading the streets as she looked at him

"Nick, I Can't remember when I _Didn't_ want to be a member of the ZPD, I always dreamed of it; upholding the law and showing that i could capable to protect" Judy replied

"And your parents, what did they think?" Nick asked

"Well, mom and dad were always supportive of me, though I Know hey really just wanted to stay in Bunnyburrow farming carrots and staying out of the danger, But I guess that just wasn't me. I've always had an admiration of the Police" Judy replied

"Wow, that's very noble of you Judy" Nick confessed

"That's not to say I was put to the test, Growing up I had a Bully, Gideon- yeah you told me about him, part of the reason you distrusted Foxes when we met" Nick stated

"He Bullied me all the time, everything you could imagine, always told me being a cop was stupid and was never going to happen, but That made me try harder, just to prove him wrong" Judy admitted as Nick parked the car at the complex

"Wow, that was an amazing story, maybe you should write a novel about it" Nick joked turning the conversation back a friendly tone.


	5. Going To Work

Upon getting back to Pangolian Arms the two walked up to Nick's Room where they sat on the edge of his bed, slightly bigger than Judy's. Nick picked up the remote

"What kind of Movie are you in for Carrots" Nick asked as Judy looked thru his box of DVDs, most of them were action flicks, with a smaller aresnal of Mystery films

"Well you gonna pick a Movie" Nick asked as Judy held up a black case with no label Nick recoiled on the bed

"What's this?" Judy asked holding the black plastic case

"Don't open it" Nick requested as she smiled

"Why shouldn't I" Judy asked putting her thumb paws it the crease folding it open seeing a disc which had the words "Vicious Vixens" written on it. Judy replied as the case slipped from from her paws landing on the bed as Nick rubbed the back of his head

"Let's _Not_ watch that one" Nick stated picking up the case putting it back. eventually the two decided on a comedy watching it as they sat on Nick's bed

"Okay Nick, you remember your promise" Judy said sticking up her foot curling her paws as Nick delicatly held the Bunny's soft foot rubbing it with his hands as she sat on Nick's lap facing him feeling his claws gently running down the sole of her paws as he laid down. she crawled up to him slowly kissing. Nick put his other hand on her rear gently running his paw on her as she rubbed her nose against his muzzle feeling his hot tounge licking her nose

The Next Morning The two got up as they got off Nick's bed opening Nick's closet getting dressed in the unifroms getting ready for work, Judy and Nick always kept a spare uniform at eachothers place on acount they often had sleepovers as they were sitting at nicks table as he was making Toast handing a slice to Judy as they left the room

"Thanks again for last night Nick" Judy battered her eyelids

"Aww that's so "a-word-able" Nick teased as they both got in the convertible driving to the station. Upon getting there the two left the car walking in waving to Clawhauser entering the briefing room with the other cops

"Hey Judy, thanks for the cake recipe you gave me last week" Francine the elephant greeted

"Hey Hoops, you and Wilde should've seen the racers the busted yesterday" Mchorn said

"Nice job" Nick commented

"The Cheif is coming" Fangmeyer said as the door open and Cheif Bogo walked in like muscle tank making the floor shake with every step wearing his glasses as he approched the front turning to the cops calling out and handing out objectives. the others got envolopes tossed on their desks as Judy and Nick were Last

"Hopps and Wilde, you two are checking the Rainforest district, we've recived a tip their may illegal activity" Bogo stated

"Yes Chief" the both said saluting

"And see me in my office before heading out" Bogo said leaving the room. the officer left to get their belts and equipment kept in their lockers not being to carry when off the clock. after getting ready the two walked up to Bogos office knocking gently as Bogo opened the door

"Sit down" The Cheif requested as they did so

"I Don't like dragging things out some I'm gonna cut to the chase" Bogo said sitting down turning on a lamp

"Okay Cheif" they both said sitting feeling a bit nervous

Officer Hopps, you and I both know your partner and you are a most unusal pairing on the squad" Bogo stated

"I Guess that is true, but we are effective" Judy replied

"That is true, despite your diffrences You and and Officer Wilde are a reliable unit of the ZPD, but praise isn't why I Called you both in here" Bogo said

"Than why Cheif" Judy asked as Bogo removed his glasses

"Well Officer Hopps, I've heard rumors that you and Officer Wilde have been _seeing eachother_ ; is this true? Bogo asked


	6. The Question Game

Judy Tugged her collar

"Yes Sir, me and Nick have been together for a while" Judy replied sitting down as Bogo tapped his fingers together

"I See, and to what degree is this relationship" The Police Chief said as Nick shrugged

"We've been dating, I hope there will be no problem with it" Nick stated

"Officer Wilde if you and Officer Hopps are in a relationship I won't get involved, but in in return I would like to set some guidelines" Bogo said

"Guidelines?" Judy stated looking at Bogo

"For one I expect you two to act mature while on the clock, and i expect you to not let your personal feeling get in the way of your jobs" Chief Bogo stated

"We Understand Chief" Judy said

"Good, I just want to make things clear; you two are dismissed" Bogo as as the two stood up leaving the office. The two walked down the stairway leaving the station. the two made way the the parking lot getting their cruiser

"I'm Driving" Judy said holding the keys as she opened the door sitting door as Nick sat beside her as she started the car

"So what did you think of The Chief's brief meeting" Nick stated

"Well he is animal who gets straight to the point" Judy said pulling out of the lot on to the road

"I meant the context, How did he find out we were together" Nick stated looking to Judy as she turned on the freeway

"Well It's important to know when to focus on the job" Judy replied as Nick nodded as the two were driving

"So what do you wanna do, play the question game" Nick added as Judy nodded keeping eyes on the road. The question game was a game the two did to get to know about each other as Judy and Nick began the game

"Okay Judy, what is you favorite cereal?" Nick asked as Judy pondered

"Crisp Bites" Judy replied looking to Nick

"I Call your bluff" nick countered as she blushed

"Marshmallow Munchies" Judy admitted caught in her lie as Nick smirked

"Your turn" Nick said turning to Judy

"Nick what is your favorite Book?" Judy asked

"The Blue Forest" Nick stated as Judy snickered

"That's a child's book; You have to be bluffing" Judy giggled

"My mother used to read it to me all the time, It was a true answer, I'm in the lead by 2 points now" Nick admitted as the two kept playing for the drive as they were getting questions were getting more personal Judy was ahead by four point

"Okay, Time to increase the punch Carrots,for double point what is my favorite romantic thing to do to you" Nick asked as she blushed admiring the Rainforest District

"I Know you like licking my paws, but I'm gonna say playing with my tail" Judy stated

"Damn it you know me too well" Nick stated as Judy was ahead by six

"I'll give you a chance, 10 points... what is my deepest fetish" Judy whispered as Nick turned red faced

"I don't know that, I didn't even know you were that kind of girl" Nick stated

"You have to guess" Judy smirked as Nick sighed

"Okay, I'm gonna say-Look out "Nick said as car passed them speeding

"Pop the Cherries Wilde!" Judy said as Nick pushed a button causing the lights and sirens to turn on following the car.


	7. Pulled Over

The two followed the car using their sirens to catch attention as the car pulled over as Judy parked getting out.

"Good Luck" Nick waved as he sat back reporting the car

"Come in Clawhauser, I need you to to run some tags for me" Nick called.

Judy switched into Cop mode walked up knocking to the car which was a big SUV knocking on the door as the window rolled down

"Is there a problem officer...Officer" a rhino asked looked out of the window

"Down here" Judy said as the rhino smirked

"Sorry Miss...Hopps" The rhino said glancing to read the tag on her uniform

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Judy asked as he rhino shrugged

"40-45?" The rhino guessed rubbing the back of his neck

"60, why were you going 60 on a 45?" Judy asked writing on a pad

"Sorry officer, I'm just in a hurry; I'll keep the speed limit in mind" The rhino said as Judy handed him a ticket

"The speed limit was established to save lives-" Judy stated as Nick blew the car horn

"You wait here" Judy said walking back to the car

"What is it Nick" Judy asked a bit irritated of the horn being blown near her ear

"I Just heard back for Clawhauser Judy, That Car is stolen, It's been missing for 3 weeks" Nick informed as Judy glared the SUV pulling out her taser checking the battery

"So it is" Judy said walking back to the car putting the device back in her belt

"Out of the car sir!" Judy ordered

"What's the problem" the rhino asked

"Out of the car!" Judy repeated holding up the taser

"Ok, no need to do some irrational" The Rhino sighed leaving the vehicle quickly hands up

'Hands behind your back and head on the hood" Judy ordered as the Rhino did so as she cuffed him as Nick watched her reading the Rhino his rights with an admiration for the bunny

"What are the charges officer?" The Rhino asked

"Possession of a stolen vehicle" Judy asked escorting the Rhino to the cruiser

"That is my car" The Rhino claimed in defense

"You can tell it at the station" Judy said closing the door getting back in the car

"I've called some nearby officers to pick up the car, when we get to the station we'll settle this out" Nick said as Judy started the car driving off

"Settle what, That's MY car, I've had it for 10 years" The rhino argued as Nick turned around

"If you were you I'd refrain from talking we have the right to use anything you say in a court of of law" Nick reminded as they were driving to the station. The SUV sat there as a figure walked up putting a crowbar the the door prying it open

"there it is" the figure said holding up a envelope running off.

"Back on the road the two were driving as Nick glared at Judy in a daze

"Amazing work Officer Hopps" Nick said maintaining official tone since they had a guest in the car

"Thank you Officer Wilde" Judy responded also Official tone. eventually the two made their way to the station where two of the stronger officers took the rhino into interrogation

"Now maybe we can check out the Rainforest District" Nick stated as Judy Nodded

"I'm Driving this time" Nick Called.


	8. Claywall

Upon arriving back to the station Judy left the car closing the door

"I Can't believe it, not a single lawbreaker" Judy said feeling her time had been wasted as they walked back into the station

"You don't think it was bad Intel?" Nick asked walking beside her

"Anything is possible Nick" Judy replied as they approached the main desk

"Hey Guys, how was the Rainforest District" Clawhauser asked sitting on his desk tapping on computer

"Not a single crime, hows the car thief" Judy asked hearing the clicking of the computer

"In holding, It's strange the car is reported as stolen but records show it as registered to Him, an Ethan Claywall" Clawhauser

Wait, Ethan Claywall, The computer programmer Ethan Claywall" Nick said confused

"Nick, who is this guy?" Judy asked interested

'Ethan Claywall is a programmer and a Video Game designer, haven't you ever played Quest of the Blade?" Nick asked

"I Grew up on a farm we didn't play Video Games" Judy replied

"Well it's one of the best RPGs in the world and Ethan Claywall designed it" Nick informed

"I Never took you as a gamer" Judy replied

"It's a fun game Okay" Nick stated

"Since you two brought him in, If you want to speak to him, he's being interrogated right now" Clawhauser stated

"Yes, If you could do that" Nick stated. Upon entering the room Nick and Judy sat across from Ethan

"Mr. Claywall I have to say, I am huge fan of your work" Nick said as Judy nudged him

"Focus she whispered

"So Ethan Claywall, why were you driving a stolen Car" Judy asked

"The Car was not stolen, I Told you two earlier, I've had that SUV for 10 years, it's registered in my name" Ethan replied

"And why were you speeding" Judy asked as Ethan sighed

"Okay, I was being chased, I Didn't want to tell you earlier cause I felt It'd cause trouble, you hauled in my car didn't you?" Ethan asked as they nodded

"When searching it did you find a small envelope" Claywall asked

"Whats the envelope" Judy asked

"Have you ever played Quest of the Blade" Claywall asked

"I Have, truly a masterpiece If i you don't mind me saying" Nick stated

"Well Recently Ive finished some programming in the game for a giveaway contest I was planning, The first one to finish a series of random trials in order would win The Broken Blade" Claywall stated

"Who would want a broken sword in a videogame?" Judy asked rubbing her head

"No a Real Life model of the Broken Blade, It's the rarest weapon in the game worth a fortune, made with real gemstones and a golden handle" Claywall stated

"Who'd want a broken sword!?" Judy asked confused

"Hey Collecters would love to get their hands on that piece it's worth a pretty penny" Claywall said

"So someone's been chasing you get a valuble treasure" Judy concluded

"Exactly, but the strange thing was I was'nt going to announce the contest till tomorrow how could someone have known about the sword" Claywall asked.

"Well, where is the sword?" Nick asked

"In a secret location, only I have acess to it, in an envolope in my SUV in the location and password to acess it" Claywall stated

"Which wasn't there, they said They didn't find any envolope in your SUV" Nick said

"WHAT!" Claywall outbursted fainting as Judy and Nick looked at eachother.


	9. A Lead

"Your'e telling me you LOST my envelope" Claywall stated furious

"No, we never found it, when we brought in your car there was no envelope" Judy explained as Claywall took a deep breath

"Mr. Claywall who was chasing you?" Nick asked sitting down as Judy did the same

"I Don't know, I just know a black car was following me since yesterday wherever I went" Claywall responded as Nick looked

"Well Mr. Claywall you are an inportant animal, you probably have a few obsessed fans" Nick stated

"These were not fans, Fans i can handle, this people tried to run me off the road" Claywall stated

"Mr. Claywall, I don't know what we can do, The ZPD will try to keep it's eyes open for your envelope, do you have any details on the car that chased you" Judy asked with a notepad

"It was black, classic sports car, tinted windows, but the most bizarre detail was it seemed to glow, with green headlights" Claywall said as Judy wrote down the details

"Thank you Mr. Claywall" Judy said getting up with Nick as the two left the room

"You thinking what I'm Thinking?" Nick asked

"Glowing cars, It's worth checking out" Judy stated turning to the other cops

"We got what we want from him, Let him go" Judy stated

"Okay, we don't really have any evidence to hold him anyways" One of the other cops said

"Tonight We'll go to the Neon Claw and ask if they know anything" Judy stated checking the clock as their shift was almost over. the two went to their lockers taking the equipment from their belts and putting them in their lockers closing the metal doors

"Overall I'd say we had a productive day" Nick stated

"A Productive day, we only got involved once, it was pretty slow" Judy stated as the two left the station getting into Nick's red convertible

"You really Think the Neon Claw are behind this?" Nick asked

"It's a possibility" Judy replied adjusting her seat belt

"It just doesn't sound like them, They usually hold to themselves and deal with underground racing" Nick stated starting the car as they made their way to the apartments

"Man that was a long and boring day" Nick stated eyes on the road as Judy smiled

"I Know right as soon I get home, I'm Taking a nice hot Bubble Bath followed by a short nap" Judy replied

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 to head over to the club" Nick stated as the two made their way back to the apartment complex as the two walked into the complex heading up the stairs

"See you tonight Carrots" Nick jestered using his pet name for her

"Not Yet Nick" Judy said pointing to herself as Nick quickly put a kiss on her before the rabbit entered her apartment winking before closing the door as nick made his way back to his apartment. Judy stretched undoing her uniform folding it as she walked to her bedroom undressed as made her way the the small bathroom which was square shaped having a tile floor a toilet, a sink and mirror and a shower/tub combo. it was small but or an animal of Judy's size it was comfortable as she turned on the hot water pouring a bottle of fur wash into the small tub as got ready for her bath.


	10. At The Club

It was almost 7:00 as Judy was finished resting, she was wearing civilian attire. she adjusted her watch expecting Nick to pick her up. Judy admired herself in the mirror as she heard Nick knocking on the door. Judy opened it seeing the Fox as anticipated checking her watch.

"Right on time" Judy complemented turning off the lights locking the door behind her as the walked down the apartment hallway

"You think Vern and Sabas will know anything?" Nick asked

"It's a lead, Claywall said a black car with green headlights" Judy responded as they made their way down the stairs

"Technically we're off the clock" Nick stated as Judy looked at him

"What are you getting at?" Judy asked sarcastically as the approached Nick's convertible

"I was just wondering if after we talk to the Neon Claw, would you like to dance for a few songs" Nick proposed as Judy smiled getting in the car

"I'd Like that Nick" Judy replied watching nick raise the roof and start the car as he sniffed the air

"I love it when you use Fruit scented bodywash" Nick stated finding relief in the smell as she smiled

"Aww thanks" She replied as the car traveled down the road

"You want to eat out or cook something when we get back?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged

"I not really hungry now, but maybe on the way back" Judy replied as Nick Nodded as the car pulled in to the parking lot near the Neon Claw club as Nick parked the car getting out opening Judy's door

"After you" Nick gestured as Judy giggled

"What a gentle act" Judy replied as they walked up to the club

"Nick, Judy, pleasure to see you" Sabas the panther stated opening the door as the two walked inside walking thru the club knocking the the garage door as the mini eye-door slid open before the door opened

"Come on in" Vern said welcoming the two into the garage seeing Apex working on his car

"Apex, Nick and Judy are here?" Vern called out as the wolf slid out from under the car

"Oh what can i do for you two" Apex said polishing a wrench

"We were just wonder if you know anything about Ethan Claywall" Judy asked filling him on on the case they were investigating as The Neon Claw seemed to know nothing about it

"I'm sorry we couldn't be any help, but enjoy the club" Apex said as the two nodded heading upstairs to dance

"You know you never told me the answer to your question" Nick stated

"Which question?" Judy replied turning to the fox

"You know, you asked me to guess your secret Fetish, you never told me" Nick explained

"Forget I brought it up" Judy countered as Nick smirked

"Seriously I want to know" Nick whispered holding his hand for Judy as the two began dancing

"It's...embarrassing, promise you won't laugh or tell anyone" Judy whispered dancing with Nick as he nodded. Judy gestured for Nick to come closer as she whispered it in her ear as he looked shocked

 _(I'm hosting the contest for the next chapter, winner will be announced, all you have to do is PM a guess of Judy's Secret Fetish- note reviews don't count as PMs)_


	11. Wild Five

Judy smirked seeing the look on Nick's face

"That's why i didn't want to tell you" Judy replied dancing to the music beat

"But seriously you deepest fetish is Cosplaying" Nick replied in disbelief still confused that this was what she was ashamed of as he shook his head

"What's the matter" Judy replied stopping her dancing

"It's nothing" Nick said holding her hands as they both danced to the rave music for about an hour as the room was dark with a few colored lights filling the room. Nick spun Judy as she used her ears to support herself as she flipped up smiling as Sabas tapped on Nick's shoulder. the fox turned to face him

"Sorry to interrupt your date but I found something you might be into" Sabas said as the two dropped their dancing as headed downstairs to the garage where Apex was changing from his grease coated mechanic gear to his clubbing attire a bright green suit

"Nick, Judy; glad you two decided to stay" Apex said as snapping his fingers as Vern walked up carrying a tray a small tray of snacks as he handed Apex the tray. The wolf held up the tray titling it as the snack poured into his mouth

"You guys want some snacks" Apex offered as the shook their heads

"No, where getting dinner and don't want to spoil our appetite" Nick said as Apex shrugged

"Suit yourselves, I'll cut to the chase" Apex said finishing the tray chucking it against the wall

"My boys heard there will be a meeting at the Sea Salt restaurant at Zootopia Docks tomorrow at 7 at night, Apex said opening a bottle of Neon Claw drink sipping it as he handed one to each of the cops.

"This has Nighthowler in it,You're sure it's safe to drink" Nick said

"Of course, when treated properly Nighthowler loses it main effect, it acts more as an energy" Apex said taking a swig as Judy coughed

"You almost tore us up that one time" Judy replied as Apex shrugged

"It was improperly treated" Apex shrugged as Nick smirked sipping the drink

"Not bad" Nick stated wiping his mouth

"About the meeting" Judy stated uncapping the drink smelling it

"We are asked to supply bottles Neon Claw, one of the benefits is we hear a lot of dirt that goes down. The Wild Five are meet to discuss matters" Apex said as Nick spit out his drink

"The Wild Five" Nick said in disbelief

"yeah, the boys don't dabble in much illegal activity, there just those kind of guys who drink Neon Claw, ride their bikes and talk a lot of smack, but any little bit can help" Apex said as Nick's phone rang as the answered it seeing it was work.

"This is Officer Wilde" He replied

"I See, thanks for telling me that, okay see you tomorrow" Nick said hanging up

"That was the guys, the found Claywall's files; Duke was trying to sell them off, the car was a red herring" Nick said as Judy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well thank you for your help" Nick said leaving with Judy smiling as Apex waved

"You two are always welcome here" Apex said as the two went upstairs

"Let's head home" Nick said leaving with her as he poured the remainder of his drink into a plant

"What about Dinner?" Judy asked as the both left the club heading in the car

"We'll get sandwiches on the way back" Nick stated sounding distant. upon reaching the apartments Nick and Judy went upstairs carrying paper bags as they walked up the stairs as they stopped at Nick's door

"Well, goodnight Judy" Nick said with his mind on something else as Judy acknowledged this

"Aren't you gonna at least give me a Kiss" Judy stated as Nick rubbed his head

"Oh yeah" he said placing a quick kiss on the bunny before entering his apartment.


	12. Tied Up At The Moment

Nick closed the door as it wedged on Judy's foots as she smirked. She gently pulled his tie causing Nick to lower his head before Judy kissed him again. Her kiss was much longer as Nick felt her tongue scraping. This was enough to take Nick's focus as he returned the kiss picking her up as the kiss continued. Nick firmly held the rabbit by her rear as he legs squeezed her sides

"You always know how to cheer me up" Nick said gently grabbing as she smiled

"Nick, what's on your mind?" Judy asked as his grip eased and she slid down standing again

"Just how amazing you are" Nick replied as Judy giggled reaching for the door

"You wait here, I'll be right back" Judy said shaking her rear as she left as Nick whistled

"What did I do to deserve such a bunny" Nick stated laying back down on his bed eyeing the ceiling. Judy came back smiled as they picked off where they left off. she approached plopping on the bed to cuddle with Nick.

"Nick can I ask you something?" Judy asked undoing Nick's shirt and rubbing his stomach as he smiled.

"Of Course" Nick replied feeling Judy's velvet paw as she flipped over him just a few inches away from face

"You've been acting different since we had that chat in the Neon claw, tell me what's up" Judy requested as Nick turned

"I Don't want to talk about it" Nick replied as Judy blinked

"Close your eyes" Judy requested as Nick did so as Judy held Nicks hands pulling them gently. When Nick opened his eyes he saw his hands cuffed the the bedposts

"Can't believe I set myself up for that one" Nick said a bit ashamed

"Smart Bunny, Dumb Fox" Judy replied giggled

"Are handcuffs City property, you have to leave them at the station" Nick replied

'I Bought these at a store, look closer" Judy stated as nick turned his head seeing the cuffs were pink metal

"What are the charges" Nick played along as Judy smirked

"I Just wanna extract a little information" Judy replied putting her hand on his chest

"I Don't want to talk about it" Nick stated as Judy took a deep breath

"Look Nick you're obviously distraught, you'll feel better if you talk about it" Judy stated laying on him brushing her check against his neck. Judy knew how to push the right buttons and could any info she wanted from Nick as she continued playing with the chained fox

"The Wild Five, the Neon Claw mentioned, I used to run with them in my youth" Nick admitted a bit disappointing as Judy rubbed his side

"Feel better" Judy stated as Nick shrugged

"I Push you, because I Love you" Judy admitted getting stretched

"hey Judy, you gonna undo these cuffs?" Nick asked jiggling his arms as she smirked pulling the key out from her pocket

"Actully, I Think I'll just leave you there for the night, see you tomorrow Nick" Judy said placing the key on the nightstand. Judy finished with blowing a kiss before leaving. she closed the door as Nick kept shaking the chains before smiling

"What a crazy Bunny" Nick said mildly turned on as he tried to doze off into sleep.


	13. NOS

Nick woke up sore as he pulled his left arm towards the key. It was no use the hot pink handcuffs fastened the fox to his bed by his right paw as he turned yawning looking at his clock. It was an hour before they usally left for work as Nick muttered under his breath. One thing He knew was Judy could be unpredictable, but that was one of things he liked most about her as his anger toward her subsided, he began to chuckle

"This has to be the second time she's outsmarted me, at least" Nick replied waiting for Judy. he knew she return to uncuff him for work as he waited. about 30 minutes later the lock to door opened confirming his prediction. Judy was entering the hall as she turned into Nicks bedroom eating a banana

"How was your night, sweetie" Judy teased in full Cop uniform as Nick smirked

"Very Funny Judy, now can you please undo this" Nick requsted as The bunny aproched his bed picking up the key handing to nick as he undid the chains. Judy placed his uniform folded on the bed

"I decided to do your laundry" Judy said as Nick smiled pulling his blue pants on

"Aww. thanks" Nick said fastening his shirt as he walked to the minifridge. Nick pulled out a mircowave sandwich placing it in the device beeping buttons. he finished adjusting his uniform

"You know you're a tease right" Nick stated eyeing the Bunny as she made a silly face

"And you love me for it" Judy replied taking a bite from her banana as Nick nodded

"I actually been thinking, how long have we been a thing?" Nick asked as Judy checked her phone

"6 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days "Judy replied

"I've been wondering, when are going to get intimate?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him

"Aren't we already intimite" Judy said swinging her bum bopping Nick as he smiled

"We've been together for more than half a year, and It's all been teasing, the most sexual thing we doing is when I massage your paws, which you love by the way; thought i was finally gonna get lucky with you, Rabbit's _are_ supposed to be Good luck" Nick stated pulling the sandwich from the microwave walking out with Judy as she rubbed his back.

"It just means the time I let you have me will be more special" Judy said as Nick's ears perked up as the two walked down the stairs. Nick finished his sandwich brushing his hands together entered the car as Nick turned on the radio as Judy smiled.

"Tell you what Nick, If you take me out for a romantic dinner, I might let you watch me" Judy smirked as Nick smiled

"Seriously!" Nick said excited as Judy smirked

"No promises" She replied gently flicking his nose as the two stopped at the ZPD station

"Okay, we're on clock switch to work mode in 3,2 and 1" Judy said as they both letf the car entering the station. they both approched their locked pulling their badges and gear belt snapping them on as they sat down with the other officers. awaiting Chief gave each pair their assignments, when Bogo made his way to Nick and Judy he praised the two on their work.

"For you two, I've heard the NOS Injection Crew is resurfacing" Bogo stated

"NOS Injection" Judy said confused

"Before your time Judy, The NOS Injection used the run Illegal Street Racing and rival with another gang The Neon Claw in Zootopia but they've been dormant for years but the real kicker is the NOS Leader, who the city has nicknamed Nitro; extremely elusive" Bogo stated.

"How Elusive?" Judy asked

"We don't even have a picture, I'm trusting you two on the" Bogo replied

"Thank you sir we won't let you down" Nick said.


End file.
